


Forever is a Long Time

by JadeAvici



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon!Anya, Demon!Lexa, Demon!Lincoln, F/F, F/M, Immortal!Anya, Immortal!Lexa, Immortal!Lincoln, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: For the first time in centuries, Lexa and her family are living the high life. Money, power, and well stocked in souls. Like all cliches with power comes responsibility, but is that responsibility worth the life of a dying beauty in her arms?"Is immortality worth losing your soul for? Is Lexa worth that much to you?""Yes. She is."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> if any of you are curious about songs used for the club scene I can always post them in the notes. :D

Lexa wasn’t fully committed to the idea of leaving the restaurant yet but with both her brother and sister giving off the puppy dog eyes she caved. Drinking the rest of the wine in her glass staining her lips just a slightly darker shade of red, who knows maybe some cut loose time at a club could be just the fun they were looking for. 

After a hectic week of business meetings and listening to their advisors complain the trio was ready to cause some havoc in the town. Still dressed to the nines from dinner and work; Lincoln had instructed their driver to take them to a club called  _ Dropship _ on the lower side of town. The three were bound to draw attention to themselves, everyone knew their names and the company.

_ “The Woods Children and the Future of Triku Inc?”  _ was the question on everyone’s tongue. Every since they wandered into town ten years ago and all but took control overnight. Lexa smirked to herself, not that their special skills had anything to do with it well as far as anyone knew. Catching her reflection in the window she saw a brief flash of bright green eyes and the shadows of curved horns as a streetlight passed by. 

“Lexa?” 

Anya’s voice had brought her back to reality, 

“Yes, Anya?” 

“Your glimmer is off….. Do you need time to relax?” 

Lexa looked down at herself and noticed that her human form was fading, with a bit of focus it slowly began to reform. 

“No, I’m fine just getting a bit tired.” 

Lincoln nodded and Anya spoke for the both of them, 

“Alright whatever you say little sis, but keep in mind the moment you start showing in more than a few second glimpse here or there. Let us know and we will leave. Same goes for me and Linc. we can’t risk what happened the last time we were in town. I can’t tell you how boring it was waiting for everyone who remembered to die off so we could come back.” 

“If I remember correctly Anya that was your fault for getting so drunk that you not only ran through the town naked you did so in natural from….so I think you should be the one not drinking and making sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Lincoln laughed at his younger sister’s remark and elder sister’s open mouth and a stunned expression. Before a retort could be thrown the car had slowed to a stop and the neon pink sign had cast its off-putting reflection on to the car. 

As Lexa’s hand touched the door handle flashes of white light began to cut through the neon pink, “Woods! Woods! Look over here!” 

Anya chuckled,

“The paparazzi are getting faster. Well, it’s showtime. Let’s give them what they want.” 

Lexa was the first out from the car, most of the cameras were to the right side; shoulders squared, back straight, left hand loosely grabbing the left side of her jacket. Signature scowl in place. Anya and Lincoln followed suit each pose reflecting their own personality. Anya a bit more flirty, like a vixen, as she would put it. Lincoln stoic but warmer than his sisters. They managed to keep up the looks as they walked towards the entrance, bouncer letting them in without a second thought. The club was packed, dancers in small platform cages were randomly placed throughout, bills decorating the edges of their garters. The music was loud and could be felt through the balls of Lexa’s feet. Only a few people had stopped dancing and saw them enter but most were too drunk to really know what to do. 

Anya and Lincoln had already disappeared into the sea of bodies, it wouldn’t be too hard to spot them, they had on the most clothes out of everyone in the club. 

_ It won’t do me any good just standing at the entrance… might as well go find a drink. _

The bar wasn’t hard to spot, neon teal lights surrounded it, most spots were full but Lexa managed to spot about two seats empty. If she hurried she would be able to grab one. Cutting across the sea diagonally, making it just in time, a blonde woman in short black shorts and what could be called a bikini top had sat in one of the empty seats. 

“Tequila, double, please. Hold the salt” 

“Make it two.” 

Lexa looked at her, blue-grey eyes met hers along with a warm smile, she leaned in slightly making herself easier to be heard, 

“Mind if I share a drink with you, Ms. Woods?” 

Lexa smiled, 

“So you recognize me.” 

“Hard not to, by the way, my name is Clarke.”

“Call me Lexa then. Makes me feel like I’m not still working.” 

“Alright, Lexa then…” 

The shot glass was cool in her hands, she held it to her lips waiting for Clarke to do the same. Raising an eyebrow Clarke finally brought the drink to her lips, Lexa tilted her head back and let the alcohol slide down. It warmed her throat, numbed her tongue and made her feel a little more human than normal. Especially with an attractive blonde constantly stealing glances towards her. 

“Care for another one Clarke?”

Clark had already beat her to the punch, two more shots were in the blonde’s hands, there was no hesitation in the shot this time. Both downed them as soon as they got them, lips were loosening. 

“So why is someone like you here Lexa?” 

“We were bored.” 

“We?” 

“My brother and sister are here as well.” 

Clarke seemed to be inching closer and closer as they took two more rounds. 

“What about you Clarke why are you here?” 

“Mmm...My friends made me.”

Clarke was trying not to slur her words, it seemed that four doubles were her limit. Lexa laughed to herself, even with the alcohol from dinner her inhuman blood made it harder for her to get drunk. 

“Clarke, do you wish to dance?” 

Clarke stood almost immediately and grabbed Lexa’s hand leading her to the left of the bar. She could see Anya dancing nearby where the blonde had dragged them. Jacket long has gone and tie loosened the tip hanging past her belt, with the top few buttons of her shirt undone. A dark-haired woman grinding against her, Lexa was trying to get a better look but Clarke pulled her attention away from her sister and towards her.

Clarke had grabbed her by the jacket and pulled them flush together, alcohol and lavender filled her nostrils. If Lexa could she would love to get drunk just off the smell of the human before her. The music changed to a deep bass and pulsating sound, almost industrial in nature. The entire mood of the club changed, even Lexa felt a change in herself. 

Eyes narrowed, stance changing to that of a hunter stalking her prey, she slid her hands down Clarke's waist resting them on the top of the girl's hips. 

A soft gasp escaped from Clarke, Lexa felt a devilish grin spread from ear to ear as she spun Clarke around. Pulling her ass towards her and beginning to grind with the downtempo of the music. Her hands traveling up and down Clarke’s sides, fingernail dragging ever so slightly which she passed by her ribs. Clarke had her hands intertwined behind Lexa’s neck, head resting against her chest. Lexa could feel her muscles tensing and tightening, if she didn’t leave now she might lose her self-control, but finding Anya was the last thing on her mind. 

“Leksa! Now!” 

Lincoln’s deep voice pulled her from whatever trance she happened to be in, leaning in lips brushing against the shell of Clarke’s ear, 

“Sorry Clarke duty calls…see you around.” 

Turning on her heel she all but ran toward the exit where she had no doubt in her mind that Anya and Lincoln would be waiting to scold her. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys are already so interested in this! thank you for all the subs and kudos!

“What in the hell were you thinking Lexa!! Not only did you almost reveal yourself but you had charmed a human!” 

“In my defense, I didn’t charm her, she was drunk.” 

“Like that makes it any fucking better!” 

“Anya…” 

Lincoln outstretched his hand, placing it on Anya’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her,

“Lincoln stay out of this! We don’t need another Costia!”  

Lexa couldn’t stop the growl from forming in her chest, or her hands balling up into a fist. Thank god Lincoln was there to step in between them or publicity would have been damned. The woman would have brawled right then and there, Lexa could see not only the deep purple aura starting to form from her sister's fists but the bright green from hers as well. 

“This is not the time nor the place. Both of you. Let’s just get home.” 

The auras fading, both women still glaring at each other with fire in their eyes, Anya had crossed a line and she knew it. Yet as they were both too proud to say anything, Anya to admit wrongdoing and Lexa to admit to being hurt. 

The ride back to the high rise building was silent and filled with tension, Lincoln’s eyes darted back and forth between his sisters. If Gustus wasn’t able to calm them there would be a brawl tonight there was no hiding it. Arcane energy filled the car in small doses it felt as if electricity would pass by his arms every now and then causing the hair to stand on edge. 

The high rise housed only the Woods family and those who traveled with them. The doorman was a bodyguard as well, always in contact with Gustus the eldest in the clan. He was like a father to the siblings though they shared no blood relations. Same with Nyko and Indra, they posed as the mother and uncle in the family to the public but were actually just advisors and trainers with no true blood relation. 

The siblings, Nyko, Indra and Gustus occupied the top 7 floors of the building, the rest were occupied with lesser guards, scouts, or even just workers from the company. Lexa had the topmost floor then Anya, followed by Lincoln. The floor after was used as from home offices, sparring room, or just a hangout floor as Lincoln put it before you hit the other three floors. Lincoln had even taken up on a corner of the large suit devoted towards video games. He had three large flat screens, countless consoles, and games along with couches, chairs, beanbags. The whole nine yards, it had taken him years to build the collection to where it was now, original consoles rested in perfect condition even after use, he could never get his sisters to admit to it but they enjoyed the “game cave” as much as he enjoyed it. 

Gustus was waiting for them when they hit the common floor; arms crossed, foot tapping, Indra, and Nyko just behind him with the same look of distaste and disappointment on their face. Anya and Lexa stood at the entrance to the suite, backs to the door, while Lincoln snuck off to the kitchen area. He had no part in this other than a bystander and he planned to keep it that way. 

Indra was the first to break the silence, 

“Do you two want to explain what happened tonight and why we had a scout come back from a club saying you almost started brawling?!?”

Everyone flinched at the sound of Indra yelling, it was rare that she did and when she did…..anyone within a ten-mile radius would be able to hear her. 

Lexa’s eyes were trained on the floor, 

“Words were said and lines were crossed Indra that is all.”

She scoffed,

“So it had nothing to do with the fact both of you almost exposed yourselves inside the club? To humans no less.” 

Lexa’s head shot up and snapped toward Anya,

“That’s right both of you were fools. And Lincoln!” 

The clattering of plates and shoes on hardwood floor signaled that he rushed over, a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. Swallowing a bite and holding the slice behind his back,

“Good job sweetie on stopping them from being stupid and ruining everything we have built here.” 

“Thank you, Indra.” 

The elder inhuman cleared her throat one more time,

“Now I think I speak for all advisors present. That Lexa and Anya’s actions were foolish, reckless and immature. We are investigating why there was a strong arcane charge within that building and until a further time, none of you are allowed to set foot within that building. Get sleep, put what every foolish strife there is between you all to end. We have work to do in the morning.” 

As soon the door shut behind the advisors Lincoln had shoved the rest of the pizza into his mouth and vaulted over a couch to his game cave. Anya was still silently looking towards Lexa, her demeanor softer until finally,

“Lex...I’m sorry. I lost my cool tonight. I was avoiding the fact I also fucked up. What I said…” 

“Don’t worry about it. You aren’t wrong. We don’t need another incident like that happening.” 

“Settled?” 

“Settled.” 

Lexa laughed at the absurdity of a memory that just flashed through her mind,

“Hey, Anya…”

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t see you giving your number to the girl you danced with right?” 

“......”

“You didn’t….You did!” 

Anya shrugged laughing trying to cover up her shame,

“I mean didn’t you get your dance partners number?” 

“No. Cause I know I’m never going to see her again.” 

“Of course, of course, how could I forget the Commander of One Night Stands.” 

Lexa flipped her sister off as she began to leave the suite, tired and ready to relax in the privacy of her own suite.

“Hey, Lexa. You know she was friends with yours right?” 

Comically the door shut right behind her as the sentence hit the air. 

_ Fuck. Oh fuck, I’m screwed. No, she was too drunk to really remember me. _

Anxiety was creeping up on Lexa, her phone which she had conveniently left at home tonight was only minutes away. Lexa prayed to every old god she could that there would be nothing waiting for her on that screen. Jacket and tie were thrown on the back of the couch as she marched over to the table where her phone rest. Pressing the unlock button her heart dropped.

_ “One unread message: Unknown Number”  _

“Oh fuck me.”

_ “Unknown: Don’t kill your sister but I got your number from her via my roommate. The girl she was dancing with. -C”  _

“I am going to kill her.” 


End file.
